


Company & Cocoa

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: This is another prompt from a prompt list on my Tumblr page.Prompt: Gets Cocoa Together
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Company & Cocoa

It's the first day of winter break and you were waiting at the set location you and Satan had agreed to meet up at.

You have been long distance for the past couple months since you had to go back to your world to help some demon exchange students acclimate, with you being a human and have experience living and dealing with demons you were the perfect match for the job. So having to leave for the foreseeable future was disheartening for the both of you.

But you guys talk everyday through your D.D.D.s. Giving eachother little updates throughout the day and when it became night for you, Satan would call to tell you goodnight and to hear your voice. It hasn’t been the easiest time apart considering the drastic shift from seeing each other everyday to only being able to do so through a screen. 

So that’s why since being apart you both were planning for this visit.

“I just got off the train. I should be there in about 15 minutes, maybe 10 if I try hard enough.” Satan says through the phone.

“Make it 5! I can’t wait any longer to see you.” You say, making him laugh.

“You got it. I’ll make a run for it then.” He says

“Perfect.” You say, as you disconnect the line.

Leaning against a lamp post, waiting for your demon to appear after about 8 minutes you can hear footsteps coming your way. Turning around you see a slightly winded Satan jogging towards you. Your chest bubbles over with excitement and you run to meet him halfway, as soon as your body is near Satan drops his bag and takes you in his arms for a huge hug. Your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, legs encircling his waist, he spins you around. Stood there panting with exhaustion from his run he pulls his head back to look at you. A soft chuckle leaves his lips,

“Sorry for keeping you waiting. I tried to make it in 5 minutes but I guess I wasn’t fast enough.” His words make you laugh.

“Just shut up and kiss me already you idiot.” You say.

Not wishing to let you down, he meets your request once again and presses his lips against yours. The feeling of his touch and the smell of his cologne fills your senses. You’ve been waiting for this moment the second you left Devildom and you know he had too.

Reluctantly pulling away he gently places you back on the ground. “How about we get back to my place so you can settle in.” You say, looping your arm with his. “Yes, that sounds great.” He says.

Now back at your temporary apartment, Satan drops his bag by the door.

“Damn, this is a nice place Diavolo got you.” He says looking around at the generously sized two bedroom apartment.

“Yeah tell me about it. I’m really going to enjoy this week, since I’ll have you to help fill it out. It's kinda lonely here all by myself.” You respond.

Going in to hug him, you bury your face into his firm chest. Enjoying the feeling of being back in his arms once again. You both spend a moment to enjoy each other's presence, but this time in silence. Nothing but the sound of his heartbeat and your breath to be heard. Gently swaying side to side, in a stationary dance. How you wished you could stay like this forever. Wrapped in his strong arms, his heart beating like a drum against your ear. A couple minutes pass before you tear yourself away from him, letting out a sigh you smile. “We should get you unpacked.” You say as you take his bag. “The bathroom is right here if you want to take a shower and I’m putting your bag in my room.” You hauler from down the hall. Taking you up on your offer he responds with a subtle, “Ok.” as he enters the bathroom to do just that.

Thirty minutes had passed. While Satan was in the shower you had gone ahead and put the dinner you had prepared for the two of you before he got there into the oven. With about 15 minutes left on the timer you see your boyfriend round the corner in just a pair of pants and towel in hand drying off water droplets dripping from his golden locks. You watch how his muscles move under his skin with every drag of the towel. You obviously missed everything about him while you two were apart and sure you both have sent pictures here and there but nothing beated seeing him in person. Your eyes roam his body once more, your arm crossed as you lean on your elbow at the bar of the kitchen, in a trance once you get to his face and you see his lips cut in a sly smirk.

“Having fun there?” He asks. Laughing at how you straighten up, coming out of your dazed state. You laugh as well,

“What can I say, I missed you.” Walking towards you he catches your lips once again.

“I missed you too.” He says. Eyes locked with yours in longing. He smiles and pulls away, “What are you cooking? It smells really good.” He asks. Walking over to the oven you open the door to check the, “Chicken casserole. It should be done here in about five, ten minutes.” You say.

For the rest of the night you and Satan ate and cuddled up on the couch, talking, laughing and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. At about midnight you stood up,

“Well I think we should be getting to bed, I have plans for us tomorrow.” You say, stretching your arms above your head. Nodding in agreement Satan got up and followed suit to your bedroom for the night.

~~~

You are awoken by the sun beaming through the window, practically blinding you when you crack your eyes open. Groaning a bit you roll over to encircle the body that should’ve been there. Feeling around a bit you opened one eye to see that Satan wasn’t there. Looking at the clock that reads 08:23 am you stretch before sitting up and reluctantly get out of your warm cocoon to find your boyfriend. Opening your bedroom door you hear the sound of the sink running, turning the corner you see Satan in the kitchen doing the dishes from the night before. “Good Morning.” You yawn. Catching his attention.

“Morning. Sleep well?” He asks, continuing to load the dishwasher.

“Yeah.” You say lazily as you walk behind him you get a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. Once fully prepared you walk over to take a seat at the kitchen bar, resting your head on your propped hand, taking a small sip from your cup. “Not that I’m complaining but you know you don’t have to do those. You’re the one visiting me, not to mention it's also eight in the morning.” You say. “It’s no problem. Since you made dinner, I thought I’d do the dishes.” He says.

Turning the sink off and drying his hands he walks over to you. Wrapping his arms around you, your back pressed into his chest. Resting his chin on your shoulder he kisses your cheek. Breathing in your scent mixed with the aroma of coffee, sighing in bliss. “And besides that I enjoy doing things like this for you. It makes it feel like we actually live together doesn’t it?” He says. His cheesy words make your heart swell. “Yeah I guess it does.” You say taking another sip of your coffee.

“Well enough of that sappy talk, I have somewhere I want to take you.” You say jumping out off the bar stool. Satan laughs at your shift in demeanor. He follows you down the hall to the bedroom to change for the day. “Where are you taking me?” He asks.

“Well if I told you what’d be the fun in that. Just get changed and you’ll see.” You say

It’s a crisp day in the city and you can’t wait to get into the cafe you’re bringing Satan to. “It’s right over here.” You say pointing at the sign that reads ‘The Sip & Read Cafe’. Opening the door to the cafe you are met with a much invited warm gust of air. Walking in shaking off the last of the chill in your body you sigh. You look up at Satan as he takes a quick glance around. “So, what do you think? It’s a book cafe. When I first saw it I thought it’d be fun to bring you here, but we don’t have to stick around very long if you don’t want to.” You say.

“No this is perfect.” He says. Smiling down at you, warmed by thought. “How about you go find us a table and I’ll go get us something to drink.” He says. Nodding your head with a hum, you part ways to do your respective duties.

You find a perfect little nook in the back of the cafe with nobody around. There weren't many people around to begin with, other than a handful of people checking out the books, getting coffee or working on their laptops. I guess that’s what happens when you get there at about nine in the morning on a weekday.

While in thought and looking around at the bookcases, Satan returns with two cups of cocoa.

“Here you go, Kitten. This should warm you up.” He says, taking his seat across from you.

“This place is really nice. If you don’t mind after we eat, I’d really like to look around a bit.” He says.

Putting your cup down, licking the chocolate residue from your upper lip you respond.

“We can stay as long as you want. Also you know you can buy the books here too.” You say. His eyes light up at your words making you giggle. “Well then, we might be here a while.” He says. Smiling at you, you can’t help but return the favor. You really love your bookworm and seeing him excited is just as exciting for you.

After you both have finished your cocoa and eaten some food you both begin to wander around looking at all the books. This place held a lot more than you’d originally think at first glance but there are two stories to it. The main floor is where the cafe is and of course there were bookshelves down there but there is also a second part. Going up the little staircase at the back you reach the loft. That circles around the three walls that are covered floor to ceiling with books, leaving a hole in the floor guarded by a railing you can look down into the cafe from. Once you’ve taken it all in you notice that Satan is already thumbing through a book. Smiling to yourself you begin looking around as well.

The next few hours were filled with just that. You and Satan taking out books, showing each other ones of interest and even sitting down in the loveseat in the corner to read a few pages.

Once it struck about 1 pm you felt your stomach growl which was your cue that it was time to go. “Hey baby, if you’re ready I think we should go get some lunch.” You say, looking up hoping you didn’t lose your boyfriend forever, but he responds.

“Yeah I think I’m ready.” He says. Coming up behind you, you turn around to see him hold five books.

“You sure you got enough to survive the rest of the week?” You ask sarcastically. He laughs, draping his arm over your shoulder as you head for the stairs. “I think so but I might not get much reading done while I’m here with you.” He says. Detaching from you so you both can travel down the narrow staircase.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You ask. Reaching the bottom of the stairs he turns around, looking up at you he cracks a side smile.

“Lets just say that I have a few days to make up for a few months missed from you.” He says. Giving you a quick wink before he turns to go pay for his books. Stopped at the base of the stairs you watch him walk to the counter, your heart flutters a bit at the implications. Shaking your head at his shamelessness you go wait by the door for him.

Once he's finished being ringed up he comes up behind you. “Ok let's go home and eat. Shall we?” He says, wrapping his arm over your shoulder. “Yes, please I’m starving.” You say as you open the door to leave.

As you’re walking down the bustling sidewalk, his arm wrapped around your shoulders keeping you warm he leans into you a bit. “Thanks for taking me there.” He says. Smiling, you respond with a gentle, “It was no problem.”

“Oh, so I take it you wouldn’t mind if we came back here tomorrow then.” He says with a cheeky smile.

“I mean if you really want to we can. But you have to get me another cocoa if we do.” You say. Chuckling at your requirement. Pulling you in closer kissing your cheek he responds “Of course, Kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and wanted to get some cocoa after.   
> I know it wasn't totally Cocoa based but it was mentioned xD  
> (Also I just made up the cafe name so idk if there is actually a cafe called that or not lol)  
> If you liked this and want to see more or even request a prompt you can on my Tumblr page @ the writingginger  
> 💛 ~


End file.
